


Do trzech razy...

by snylilith



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ale Loki i tak próbuje, Community: Mirriel, Crack, Gen, Prezent dla Gizmo, Zadzieranie ze Śmiercią to słaby pomysł
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snylilith/pseuds/snylilith
Summary: Do życzenia Gizmo: Loki umiera. Kanonicznie. Więcej niż raz. Umiera, kiedy spada ze zniszczonego Bifrostu, umiera w walce z Mrocznymi Elfami, umiera z ręki Thanosa, może nawet umiera po tym, jak Hulk zabawia się z nim w Nowym Jorku, kto wie? Wszyscy uważają, że kolejne śmierci to tylko jedno z oszustw Boga Kłamstw - jak może być inaczej, skoro on wyraźnie wciąż żyje? - ale tak nie jest. Po prostu za każdym razem, kiedy Loki umiera, Śmierć go ożywia. Ma to swoje korzenie w pierwszej śmierci Lokiego i fakcie, że Śmierć go po prostu nie znosi. A zatem: spotkania Lokiego ze spersonifikowaną Śmiercią. Których to spotkań żywy Loki niekoniecznie musi być świadom ;-).





	Do trzech razy...

Gdyby Loki miał doradzać w przyszłości jakiemuś samobójcy, stanowczo zasugerowałby, że rzucenie się z Bifrostu w otchłań Pustki to wybitnie słaby pomysł. Już lepiej wybrać pałacowe okno: coś na odpowiednio wysokim piętrze i z solidnym kamiennym podwórcem w zasięgu wzroku. Chyba, oczywiście, że ktoś (jak Loki) tak naprawdę ma nadzieję, że zostanie złapany i w ogóle generalnie chce raczej uciec od odpowiedzialności, niż naprawdę umrzeć. W przeciwnym razie odkryje (jak Loki) że spadanie, kiedy nie ma _na co_ spaść to wyjątkowo okrutny sposób na odebranie sobie życia. Na przykład z powodu powietrza. W bezpośredniej okolicy Bifrostu powietrza jest pod dostatkiem, utrzymuje je tam magia Asgardu. Im dalej Loki spada, tym powietrza jest mniej. Wydawałoby się, że powinien się udusić stosunkowo szybko – a tu figa z makiem, najwyraźniej skoro się nie wysila, to jakieś zupełnie śmieszne ilości tlenu wystarczają, żeby nie tylko nie umarł, ale nawet nie stracił porządnie przytomności. Co nie oznacza, że takie nadużywanie płuc nie jest bolesne. Teoretycznie powinien też zamarznąć, prawda? Niestety, tu Loki odkrywa, że zamarzanie jest dobre dla tych, którzy _nie są_ Jotunami. Co prawda próżnia bije na głowę chłód Jotunheim, co oznacza, że Lokiemu szczękają zęby, a uszy i palce bolą jak diabli, ale to ciągle nie dość, żeby zabić go szybko. Loki spada, zamarza i dusi się i zaczyna się poważnie zastanawiać, czy przyjdzie mu czekać na śmierć z głodu, kiedy wreszcie jego zmęczone ciało zaczyna się poddawać. Stopniowo ból odmrożonych kończyn zmienia się w odrętwienie, a okresy utraty świadomości są coraz dłuższe. I przychodzi w końcu taki moment, kiedy Loki czuje, że to, co się dzieje z jego ciałem, już go nie dotyczy. Wyślizguje się z tej ciężkiej skorupy, odsuwa kosmos jak warstwę pajęczyn i rozgląda się dookoła.

 

Szaro. No tak. Można by się spodziewać, że walka z samym Gromowładnym powinna być wystarczającym dokonaniem, żeby należało mu się miejsce w Walhalli, nie wspominając o tym, że przecież toczył bitwę przeciwko Jotunom – ale najwyraźniej ktoś uznał, że skoro bezpośrednią przyczyną śmierci nie było rozbicie głowy młotem, tylko bardzo długie spadanie, to cała bitwa się nie liczy. Oburzające, stwierdza Loki, ponieważ nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru spędzać wieczności w miejscu, które jest szare jak najbardziej sprane gacie Odyna. A ponieważ magia jest teraz o wiele bardziej częścią jego istoty niż wtedy, kiedy musiała dzielić miejsce z rękami, nogami czy innymi nerkami, Loki po prostu używa magii, żeby znaleźć tego, kto włada tą szarą okolicą. Zamierza złożyć zażalenie. Bardzo, bardzo szczegółowe. Zanim trafia do władczyni szarolandu, ma już opracowaną tak długą listę argumentów, że wystarczy mu, żeby wypełnić wieczność.

 

...przywrócenie go do życia akurat w momencie, kiedy jego ciało zostaje znalezione przez Thanosa, to wyjątkowo wredna zemsta, uważa Loki, kiedy mija już ból pierwszego oddechu i zaczyna się zupełnie inny: ostry ból towarzyszący torturom i tępy ból, towarzyszący wdzieraniu się do jego umysłu. Och, Loki jeszcze znajdzie sposób, żeby odpłacić Śmierci pięknym za nadobne. Niech jędza tylko poczeka. Co prawda Loki nie od razu ma czas, żeby się za to zabrać – najpierw musi się pozbyć Thanosa, a przynajmniej oddalić od niego tak daleko, jak tylko możliwe – ale kiedy jest już bezpieczny w lochach Asgardu, może rozpocząć poszukiwania. Zwierza się matce ze swoich przeżyć, a wstrząśnięta królowa dostarcza mu wszelkich książek, o jakie Loki poprosi, ponieważ ma nadzieję, że w ten sposób pomoże synowi uporać się z szokiem. Używają co najmniej trzech różnych warstw zabezpieczeń. Odyn nie powinien w ogóle się zorientować, że się spotykają, a w razie gdyby się zorientował, powinien być przekonany że Frigga próbuje Lokiego naprostować, a on się z nią kłóci, a nawet gdyby to przejrzał, nie powinien dostrzec, jakie książki interesują Lokiego. To ostatnie zabezpieczenie nie jest szczególnie istotne – Loki jest przekonany, że Odyn ma totalnie wywalone na to, co też czyta jego przybrany syn, jeśli zabrałby książki, to tylko z czystej złośliwości – ale zaklęcie samo w sobie jest ciekawe, wymaga połączenia dwóch książek w jedną i praca nad nim sprawia im przyjemność. Loki nie miałby nic przeciwko, żeby odpocząć w lochach jeszcze z dziesięć lat. Jest nieprzytomnie wściekły, kiedy Algrim odbiera mu to wszystko wraz z życiem królowej.

 

Od ostrza umiera się znacznie szybciej, niż od spadania w nicość. To tylko chwila bólu, a potem postępujący chłód i umysł Lokiego miękko osuwa się w ciepły mrok potężnej sali o ścianach z rzeźbionych pni prastarych drzew. _No tak,_ _walka_ , myśli Loki, a zaraz potem: _moja matka też gdzieś tu jest_. I Loki absolutnie ma zamiar znaleźć Friggę i resztę wieczności spędzić u jej boku, ale przecież coś sobie obiecał, kiedy sługa Thanosa wciskał się w najdalsze zakamarki jego umysłu. Loki zdążył przeczytać w więzieniu odpowiednio dużo książek.

– Zastanawiałem się, czemu jesteś do mnie taka podobna – mówi, kiedy tylko staje przed obliczem Heli. Władczyni świata podziemnego przewraca oczami.

– Nie powinieneś być w tej twojej wymarzonej Walhalli? – pyta z pogardą.

– Owszem – stwierdza Loki. – Ale nie mogłem nie odwiedzić mojej drogiej siostrzyczki. W końcu mamy tyle wspólnego… Ty też jesteś tym niekochanym dzieckiem. Tobie też mówiono, że możesz być kimś specjalnym, a potem, kiedy – cóż – _wyszłaś z mody_ , ojciec odepchnął cię i pozwolił ci spaść. Czy może powiedział, że powierza ci specjalną misję? No wiesz, pilnowanie _najnudniejszej i najbrzydszej_ części zaświatów?…

Oczy Heli ciskają pioruny. A przynajmniej ciskałyby, gdyby nie to, że ciskanie piorunów jest zarezerwowane dla Thora. Loki nie omieszka o tym wspomnieć, po czym dodaje, że Thor nawet włosy ma lepsze od niej. Może i nie jest wielkim fanem swojego brata, ale wytykanie różnic między tą dwójką sprawia mu całe mnóstwo przyjemności.

 

...może nieco zbyt wiele, uznaje, kiedy przestaje się krztusić swoim (trzecim) pierwszym oddechem. _Do trzech razy sztuka_ , myśli sobie i tym razem bawi się w życiu naprawdę dobrze, być może dlatego, że jest mu już trochę wszystko jedno. Zostaje królem Asgardu, bo czemu nie i udziela błogosławieństwa bratu, który praktycznie wręcza mu tron (i sam przyznaje, że Loki nadaje się do tego lepiej!). Co prawda mógłby być nieco lepszym władcą, gdyby się chociaż trochę postarał, ale co poradzi, że naprawdę nie chce mu się pracować w imieniu Odyna. Zaczyna się właśnie zastanawiać, jakby tu oficjalnie pożegnać starego króla i cudownie odnaleźć samego siebie, kiedy szyki nieco psuje mu Thor, co wkrótce kończy się prawdziwym rodzinnym spotkaniem i ach, ile to radości, patrzeć na zagubienie braciszka, który aż do tej pory o niczym nie miał pojęcia. A potem wszystko w mniejszym lub większym stopniu układa się po myśli Lokiego. Thor stopniowo przestaje się burmuszyć, Asgardczycy są mu nieco wdzięczni za ratunek w ostatniej chwili (nieco, bo to jednak bardzo niewdzięczna rasa), Hela kolejny raz dostaje w kość i to tak, że tym razem raczej się już ze swojej szarej dziury nie wygrzebie… A potem wraca Thanos i dobra zabawa się kończy. Loki kiedyś, dawno temu, obiecał sobie, że prędzej umrze niż pozwoli się wykorzystać, oraz, że to już zawsze będzie śmierć w walce. Dopina swego.

 

Zapomina tylko, że Hela wciąż ma wtyki w zaświatach. W jego czwartym pierwszym oddechu jest odrobinę za mało tlenu, a w kości wgryza się mróz.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Do życzenia Gizmo: Loki umiera. Kanonicznie. Więcej niż raz. Umiera, kiedy spada ze zniszczonego Bifrostu, umiera w walce z Mrocznymi Elfami, umiera z ręki Thanosa, może nawet umiera po tym, jak Hulk zabawia się z nim w Nowym Jorku, kto wie? Wszyscy uważają, że kolejne śmierci to tylko jedno z oszustw Boga Kłamstw - jak może być inaczej, skoro on wyraźnie wciąż żyje? - ale tak nie jest. Po prostu za każdym razem, kiedy Loki umiera, Śmierć go ożywia. Ma to swoje korzenie w pierwszej śmierci Lokiego i fakcie, że Śmierć go po prostu nie znosi. A zatem: spotkania Lokiego ze spersonifikowaną Śmiercią. Których to spotkań żywy Loki niekoniecznie musi być świadom ;-).


End file.
